Chess
by Scarpaw
Summary: He couldn't honestly still be playing the kid! He had lost forty-eight times already to him! Of course, he's determined not to lose this time, even with his hikari trying to distract him with a meaningless conversation... Young!Ryou fic


Seeing as this is the fifth Youn!Ryou story I've done, I think that it's safe to say that I've become obsessed with Young!Ryou stories. So, here's another Young!Ryou story, with Bakura.

**Disclaimer: I think my last four one-shots have covered this already. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_**Chess **_

"Rook to E 3." A pause.

"Er... Knight to E 2" A giggle.

"Bishop to E 1. Checkmate." The one that had just lost opened his mouth to curse loudly, but before any sound emerged from it, the window right next to their table was slammed open by a nasty gale of wind, the frame slamming against the wall while the curtains whipped by the two led by the wind, and the rest of the chess pieces remaining on the board were knocked over onto the floor.

The duo playing chess got to their feet quickly, the smaller of the two going and forcing his weight against the window as he forced it shut, quickly locking the window and releasing it, so as it would not slam open again.

"I won again," The smaller giggled as they bent down and picked up the fallen chess pieces.

"Did not," The bigger sniffed. "The chess pieces were blown over. That can't count." The smaller giggled.

"Whatever you say." The smaller put the chess pieces back on the board, setting it up as though they were going to play again. "Rematch?" The smaller offered, taking a seat behind the side with the white pieces.

"Whatever." Was the response given by the bigger, but the seat behind the black pieces was still taken anyways. The chess match was restarted, the smaller of the two taking an early lead.

The two kids were the only ones in the room, but if you asked anybody else who might've walked in the room whilst they were playing their chess they would swear that the boy was playing himself. Only, the black pieces were moving themselves. Of course, we all know that is impossible. Well, impossible for most people who don't believe in ghosts and such.

The smaller of the two kids was about eight, maybe nine, years old. He had hair as white as frshly laid snow, and his eyes were that of a doe's fur in the summer time. He wore a short sleeve white and blue striped shirt and light blue jeans with white laced shoes. Around his neck was some sort of pendant- one that looked almost like a dreamcatcher.

The bigger of the two looked to be about seventeen years old, maybe eighteen. His hair was also as white as snow, and his eyes were the color of freshly drawn blood. His outfit was the same as the boys', making it seem like they were siblings. The only difference between the two was that the older one was transparent and see through, while the younger was as solid as solid could get.

They were none other than Ryou Bakura, and his shadow, Bakura.

"Bakura." Ryou's voice echoed through the empty room. "Bakura!" He prodded the spirit causing him to jump slightly. Not that he'd ever admit he was scared by his hikari, that was.

"What?" Bakura snapped irritably at his hikari. He wasn't very happy. He had lost to the kid in chess forty-seven times, excluding the last match they had played. And he was still playing the kid! There had to be something wrong with him.

"It's your turn." Was the innocent reply, and Bakura shook his head as he picked up a random pawn.

"Pawn to... F 7," Bakura said finally, moving the piece. Ryou giggled, causing Bakura to actually study the board.

"Rook to F 7," Ryou moved his rook, taking Bakura's pawn and removing it from the field. "Check." A curse slipped from Bakura's mouth, causing his hikari to giggle even more as he studied the board, trying to find a safe move.

"King to E 1," Bakura finally amended, moving his piece over on spot.

The match continued on for a little while longer, until his hikari's queen finally trapped him.

"Checkmate." Ryou smiled, moving his queen into the position that'd win him the match. Bakura grumbled- that took the score up to forty-eight zilch. The pieces were re-set, and the forty-ninth (or fiftieth) game was started.

It was then Ryou started a conversation, watching the chess board with a bored expression.

"Hey Bakura?" Ryou caught his attention.

"What?" Bakura asked, his eyes on the game for a change. He wasn't going to lose to his hikari for the forty-ninth time in a row!

"You know the pieces in a chess match?" Ryou asked, and Bakura nodded, moving one of his pieces, taking out one of Ryou's eight pawns.

"What about them?" Bakura retaliated, unsure of what was going through the young hikari's mind. Ryou 'hmmed' a bit as he made his move.

"I was just wondering..." He told Bakura. "What piece do you think you'd be in a real chess match?" The question startled Bakura, but he didn't show it.

"Not sure." Bakura answered him, making his move and taking out one of his hikari's rooks. "What do you think I'd be?" Ryou scanned the field thoughtfully as he prepared to make his move.

"A knight." Was the response he recieved as Ryou retaliated, taking out one of his own rooks.

"What makes you say that?" Baura asked Ryou, making his move and taking out Ryou's bishop.

"Well..." Ryou started, moving one of his pawns another step closer to Bakura's back row. "Knights are able to move right away in the game. They are able to move in any direction, and are able to get out of tight spots with ease, kinda like you Bakura." Bakura nodded, moving a bisop to take out Ryou's pawn that was getting close to his back row.

"What do you think I'd be?" Ryou asked Bakura, taking out one of the scant few pawns that Bakura had left. Bakura studied the field, before making his move quickly.

"Why ask me?" Bakura asked Ryou, and Ryou shrugged.

"Just wondering." He was still looking at the field, but he suddenly looked up at the clock. "We should go." Then, without warning, Ryou tipped his king in surrender, and scurried out of the room.

Bakura stayed, lingering for a moment, staring at the chess board. Ryou had purposely given up the match, he realized, as he stared at had been one move away from winning for the forty-ninth, no, fiftieth, time and he just surrendered!

"Kid," Bakura mumbled, shaking his head. "As much as I hate to admit it, but you are definitely a king in this game."

_**The End**_

So you know, it's been a while since I've played Chess myself, and I can tell you for certain that I've never played it by actually saying where the pieces go. So, this was mostly guess work. But, I still liked it. And yes, I did say Bakura was a Knight and Ryou was a King.

Please Read and Review and tell me how you liked it!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
